


One for All

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Tattoo AU, ricest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brothers Ri own a Tattoo and Piercing parlour together. Nori does landscape tattoos, Dori genital tattoos, Ori for genital piercings. (or vice cersa with the last two, can’t remember.)<br/>There’s a reason why Dwalin has so many tattoos.<br/>(from my prompt from earlier this year. i <i>needed it.</i> and you didn't giv it to me, so i had to do it myself! just like the ricest...)<br/>archive? yes,  please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ississ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/gifts).



> 1) if you're here cos you're re-reading my stuff for fun, welcome back!  
> 2) if you're underage, don't tell me. my fics, comments and replies are quite nc-17, and if you are underage and/or prude you have no business trolling the adult section of the fiction library.  
> that said, i started reading hard core stuff at a young age and welcome, one and all!

Dwalin was their favourite customer. He knew it. And he suspected it was because he was a little… easy… regarding certain things. Big guy, so much skin, so much tolerance for pain. The first time he came in, Nori was at the counter. And for the next two years, he worked on the decorative hammer on his back. And oh, did Dwalin look good with that tattoo. In the meantime, Nori had introduced him to his brothers, and ‘what a coincidence, all in the same café, join us will you?’

A good bar fight and Dori had him, legs akimbo, on his chair, holding his large prick with a delicate, deceiving grip, holding Dwalin on the spot as needles pierced through his skin and permanently marked his cock. A Big pair of Eyes and Dwalin found himself in the same position, with Ori this time, and a much more menacing set of tools. For these weren’t for wounding him and leaving behind a pretty scar, these were for making holes, and permanently.

The entire debacle almost broke Dwalin. Nori wanted to see if he liked whips as much as needled on his back, and oh boy did he. Dori had a pierced cock and shafted him repeatedly, to convince him to go for a piercing and ‘he knew an expert, could get you a discount’. Ori volunteered to ‘make sure his jewelry functioned properly’ and speared himself on Dwalin’s cock. Guilt settled in Dwalin’s gut, because before he knew it, he was dating all three behind their backs.

When all was checked for infection and cleaned, Dwalin made up his mind. He’d been working up the courage to tell them what an utter bastard he was, how he loved all three of them and didn’t hurt their feelings on purpose but couldn’t choose. Sitting at their dinner table, before dessert, he opened his mouth to confess and accept his fate as an unfaithful cad when Ori sat on his lap, apprehensive and thoughtful.

The rest of the evening went by with a blur. Ori, small against his own frame, curled onto Dwalin’s lap and snuggled tightly, settling for some comfort because ‘usually at this time, Dori and Nori want some privacy and I’m usually too rough. Please hold me?’ Dwalin looked up, Nori pinning Dori to the refrigerator in the kitchen, lost to the world. Dwalin was then pulled onto Ori, sofa pulled out to a bed, and made love to him at the sounds of the other two’s dry humping.

While he was rubbing the ladder of nubs in the insides of Ori and licking his back, Dwalin felt hand pushing them to their sides. Nori settled behind him, Dori behind the youngest. After a power nap, Dwalin found himself in the arms of Nori, with Ori fucking Dori beside them. Ink and metal danced before his eyes, and Dwalin saw the depth of their affections for each other in their art.

Dwalin was still their favourite customer. He rarely came in for decor anymore, and whatever skin that could be covered without looking tacky was already taken, leaving no real-estate to plunder anymore. Instead, he came with a warm affection and oddly kinky domesticity, and a quirky family and some weird-ass friends.


End file.
